Starcraft Road Trip
by BlackHighwind
Summary: This is a road trip Jim Raynor and some of his buddies take to just see a gun show on the other side of the planet. But they make a couple of weird detours on the way and sometimes, get into some troble. Yet, they'll soon arrive at their destenation.
1. Jim Raynor's Call

Starcraft Road Trip

By: BlackHighwind

Disclaimer: I will have the Disclaimer at the bottom of the chapters. So don't ask me why it isn't at the top.

Chapter 1: Jim Raynor's Call

It was a nice day on Mar Sara. Jim Raynor, one of the many Marshals on the planet, was about to get off duty.

"My patrol is almost up finally." Jim said in relief. He didn't find anything and had to do 10 hours of patrolling. "Might as well get back to me wife and kid now"

Jim Raynor changed his Vulture's course to go to his home. (Note: Vulture, picture it as a motorcycle that floats a foot or two above the ground with no wheels)  
Jim Raynor accidentally made a wrong turn at the entrance to the city of Chaka, his home town. "Oh st! Wrong turn!" Raynor said disappointed. "Now were did I go"

To believe it or not, Jim actually found a shortcut home. A few minutes later, Jim Raynor walks out of his home, cause he took the shortcut he found, and calls his buddies on his cell phone  
"Hey guys! What you all wanna do for the weekend?" Jim asked over the phone.

"Why don't we go to the Gun Show over on the other side of the planet? I hear there will be Confederate guns on show and for sale." answered someone on the other side of the line.

"Ok. We could do that. Let me ask my wife if we could use the car." Jim answered.

Jim goes inside his house leaving his cell phone outside on the porch  
"Hey honey," Said Jim Raynor. " Me and the guys were wondering if we could go on a road trip to the gun show on the other side of the planet and was wondering if we could take the car."

"You do know that's the family car right Jim?" asked his wife.

"Ya I do." Jim replied.

"Well, then be back in a few days since I know the trip will take a few days to and back." his wife said.

"Thanks honey." Jim said in approval as he walked back outside to get his phone.

Jim finally gets outside to get his phone, and tells the person on the other side of the line, "She said ya. So who's coming"

"Um, lets see. We have me, Bob, and Fred." answered the person on the other side of the line.

"Ok. Have em and your butt here tomorrow at one." Jim said over the phone as he hung the phone up. "They better be here tomorrow at one." Jim reminded himself.

End Chapter 1.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Starcraft and I do not own a Bob and a Fred and a Me. So I don't care if you rate this chapter bad. The story will be better in future chapters.


	2. The trip begins

Starcraft Road Trip By: BlackHighwind

Chapter 2, The Trip Begins

Jim Raynor is waiting at his home for his buddies to come, when he spots a Volkswagen beetle coming down the road. When the car stopped, it was Jim's buddies that he called the other day ago.

"So when are we going?" the person known as Tim asked. God Tim was sometimes stupid.

"Um, you do know your late by an hour right?" Jim asked.

"But we left at 1 to come here."

"I said to BE HERE AT ONE!"

"..." Tim said. "GOD#$NIT!"

"Well, shall we go now?" Jim asked.

"Might as well go." Bob said.

"Ok. Lets go then." Jim said.

So, Jim goes to his garage and gets the family car, a Ford F-150.

"Hope in." Jim said to his buddies as they get in.

Tim then asked: "Were are we going?"

"The only show that's currently happening right now." Bob said.

Tim asked, "Where is that and what is it?"

"The confederate gun show on the other side of the planet." Jim answered as he started the truck and pulled out.

It must of been an hour or two when they finally reached the open road cause Fred had the map and didn't know how to use it...

"Ah, finally. The open road to the other side of the planet." Jim said.

The road ran through a desert. The desert had no name and they soon heard someone singing in the distance the song "A Horse with no Name" when they seen someone riding a horse.

"Ah! What the hell is that!" Bob said as he heard the singer.

The singer was singing, "On the first part of the journey I was looking at all the life, There were plants and birds and rocks and things There was sand and hills and---" gets hit in the head with a shoe and falls off the horse.

"Thank god you did that Bob." Fred said.  
A few minutes later.  
"Hey look at that." Tim said pointing ahead at someone on the side of the road.  
Jim Raynor couldn't make out what Tim was pointing at till he pulled up along side someone in combat armor a tealish/greenish color hold holding cardboard saying "Confederate Gun Show"  
"You need a ride? We're going there too." Jim said to the guy in the armor.  
"Yea." the person in the armor said getting in the back.  
"So,... how's the weather?" Jim asked the guy in the armor.  
"Hot as hell..." the person replied.  
"Well, uh, it was meant as a joke." Jim said to the reply.  
"Oh. So your going to the Confederate Gun Show you say?" the person in armor asks.  
"Ya." replied Jim Raynor. "What's your name fella"  
"Spartan One-One-Seven. But everyone calls me Master Chief." the person in armor says.  
"How bout' we call you MC?" Bob asked.  
"Ya if you want. Are we there yet?" MC asked.  
"No. We still got half-a-planet to drive across." Jim said.  
"..." MC said. "So... What should we talk about"  
"I dunno." Tim answered.  
"Me neither." Bob said.  
"Oh! I know!" Fred yelled.  
"What?" Jim asked.  
"I don't know. Me forget." Fred answered back.  
"..." Jim said. "Why don't we talk about our time in the military"  
"Good idea Jim." said Tim.  
"Hmmm." said Jim. "One time, I was scouting on my regular patrols in the wilderness, and I saw a weird purple thing running at me from behind"  
"Really?" Bob asked.  
"Jim, what was that thing running after you?" Fred asked.  
"Well, it was an alien we call Zerglings. Those little suckers are fast as hell. Almost got me if I didn't throw a grenade in its mouth." Jim said.  
"Wow. Well, that aint as exciting as my experience with aliens." MC said.  
"Well tell us then MC." Bob said.  
"It started deep in space. I was on a ship called the Pillar of Autumn when an alien fleet attacked us. The aliens that attacked us was called the Covenant and they are ugly as hell. They walk on two legs, Use plasma weapons, and have shields." MC started.  
"You mean the Protoss?" Jim asked.  
"No. Not all of these covenant have shields. Only the Elites in that alien force have shields." MC answered.  
"Oh." Jim said in response.  
"Once, I'm walking through a forested area, and this freak-show thing tries to jump me." MC said. "God was that thing annoying me. Are we there yet"  
"No." Jim said. "You just asked that a few minutes ago"  
"Ya you did." Tom said to MC.  
"..." Mc says quietly.  
"From now on, we only talk about aliens that the confederacy knows about. Ok?" Jim ask everyone in the truck.  
"Ya." Bob, Tim, and Fred said.  
"Whatever." MC says. A few minutes later in silence, MC breaks the silence with: "One time, there was so many Covenant on me"  
"Shut up bout this so-called Covenant." Jim interrupts.  
"Well, are we there yet"  
"NO! Now stop asking that question!" Jim tells MC.  
"Ok..." MC says back.  
A few minutes later again.  
"There are these huge aliens I fought one time, they are armored like hell! If I was one of em', I'd be glad I was a Coven"  
The truck stops on top of a bridge on the sidewalk which is over a gorge that the bottom can't be seen. Jim Raynor gets out, walks to the passenger door and opens it, grabs MC, throws him over the railing while yelling at MC to not talk bout' the Covenant again while around him. A few seconds later after Jim throws MC over the bridge, he thought he heard this:  
"Curse you bald-headed, blond bearded man"  
"The hell was that?" Jim ask himself as he gets back in the driver seat.  
It was a few minutes later, they come up on a rest stop.  
"Anyone need to go to the bathroom?" Jim ask. "I'm pulling in here to rest for a bit"  
"Ya. I could use a drink." Fred said.  
So Jim Raynor pulls into the rest stop and everyone gets out of the truck and head to the building. When they get inside, it was like a paradise. But for drinks. Tim and Bob head for the Restroom while Fred and Jim head to the bar.  
"Um, I'll have a Dragon's Head." Jim said to the barkeep.  
"I'll have a Broken Arrow please." Fred said to the Barkeep.

To be continued in Chapter 3: The First Rest Stop

Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING of Starcraft, Halo, Ford Vehicles, a Tim, A Bob, Or a Fred, Volkswagen Beetle, or any thing in phrases related to "Shark Tail" phrases.  
But I do own the Dragon's Head and Broken Arrow beers cause I made em' up! 


	3. The first rest stop

Starcraft Road Trip By: BlackHighwind

Disclaimer: This is at the bottom of the chapter... SO SHUT UP ALREADY WHY I DON'T HAVE IT UP HERE!

Chapter 3: The First Rest Stop

"I'll take a Dragon's Head." Jim said to the Barkeep.

"I'll have a Broken Arrow please." Fred said to the Barkeep after Jim Raynor.

"Are yoo booth shuuurrr?" the Barkeep asked.

"What?" Fred asked the Barkeep back.

"Are yoo booth shuuurr?" the Barkeep repeated.

"Um, ya." said Jim looking around.

The barkeep goes to the drink fridge and takes out two beers: the Dragon's Head, and the Broken Arrow; walks back, and gives it to the two men.

"What kind of person are you anyways?" Fred asked the Barkeep.

"A Hapello." the Barkeep answered.

"What he means is that he is a Hypello." a women's voice said behind the two men.

Jim turns around and opens his mouth wide when he sees the women. The women was wearing a shirt that was white, straps from the top that go around her neck into a bow like tie. Her hair was spiked out downward and with an odd set of eyes. one was a regular blue eye, while the other was green and had a black swirl as the puple. Her face, Jim thought, was b-e-a-utiful. Fred, how ever, was looking at an unappreciated place.

"Say gorgeous," Jim started. "what's your name?"

"My name is Yuna." the women replied. "Yours?"

"I'm Jim Raynor." Jim Raynor told Yuna. "And this is my friend Fred."

"Nice to meet you mame." Fred said.

"Is that a Dragon's Head beer?" Yuna asked Jim.

"Ya." answered Jim.

Yuna caught Jim offgaurd and took Jim's drink out of his hand and ran away with it.

"Why you-" said Jim getting out of his seat realizing his combat armor was on and fell off the chair.

Fred then said: "Stupid! You-Are-Stupid!"

"Damn armor." Jim cussed as he gotten up.

Bob and Tim finally come to the bar as Jim was getting off ad order water.

"You fell Jim?" Bob asked.

"Ya. What do you think I was getting off the floor for Bob." Jim snapped.

"Um, BARKEEP!" Tim yelled.

"Wat can I doo for Yoo?" the Hypello Barkeep asked Tim.

"Um, I'll have a Dragon's Tale." Tim told the Bartender.

"Coming right upp?" the Barkeep said walking away.

Just then, a familure voice was heard saying this over to Jim: "Do I know you?"

"Jim turns around and screams like a little girl and runs out the door with Bob, Fred, and Tim in his hands like it was a manga after Jim see's it was the guy he threw over the bridge, Spartan one-one-seven (A.K.A.: Master Chief (A.K.A.: MC)  
MC didn't know why Jim ran with his friends out the door, then asked: "Did I say something scary?"

"Maybee yoo did." the Hypello Barkeep says.

"Oh shut up." MC told Barkeep.

/ OUTSIDE \

"Were getting out of here!" Jim said as he threw his buddies into the truck.

"Were are we going to drive to? Were in the middle of nowhere!" Fred yelled to Jim.

"We'll be going the way we've been going! o the gun show!" Jim answered starting up the truck.

/ End this stupid chapter \

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the game of Starcraft. Blizzard Entertainment owns it. I own nothing of Final Fantasy X-2 because Square Enix Owns it. And I own nothing related to the Halo games because Bungi and Microsoft own them. And finally, I do not own anything related to Ford. But I do own a Bob, Tim, and Fred. NOW STOP BOTHERING ME AND REVEIW!

Chapter 4 soon to come. Enjoy! 


End file.
